Code LYOKO: How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse
by Lyoko498
Summary: Code LYOKO characters and two of my OC's help you survive a zombie apocalypse. Companion to How to Survive a Horror movie. Sub-Series
1. Chapter 1

You're in some form of lab. You don't remember how you got there. All you know is that you're there now. You hear a weird squishing noise.

You turn around and saw something disgusting. A partially decomposed corpse was walking as though it was alive. The squishing was from the slime on its body as it stepped.

The creature turned towards you. "Brains!" it calls out. It runs towards you. As soon as it was three feet away from you a harpoon was in it's torso. The monster then quaked and fell dead.

Behind the body, stood Ulrich. In one hand was the harpoon gun. Closer look showed the string was steel. In Ulrich's other hand was a torn wire, crackling with electricity.

"Good to see you again." Ulrich said, extending his hand and shook yours. "Well, follow me, we got work to do." Ulrich said. Ulrich took out a .45 pistol from his pocket. He poked his head around the corner.

Nothing. You and Ulrich crept towards a door, when you both heard a shotgun being cocked. You gulped, worried what might be holding that gun.

As soon as the shot was fired, you cringed. You open one eye and see that you and Ulrich are still alive.

But the monster behind you wasn't. "Thanks Pete." Ulrich said, without turning around. "No problem pal." Peter said, saluting Ulrich. "The meeting room is over here, follow me."

Ulrich took out a small radio. "Jeremie, any more that escaped we should know about?"

"We just took care of one right now." Jeremie said over the radio. After about a minute of paranoid walking later, Peter finally brought you and Ulrich to the meeting room.

Alieta and Yumi were leaning on a desk, waiting for instructions. Jeremie was talking to Hiroki, Milly, and Johnny. There was also an unknown, attractive character. She had long red hair and shining green eyes. She was about 15.

The only thing that stood out was the fact she had six inch long claws and a mouth full if razor sharp fangs.

"Huh, Eleanor when did you get here?" Peter asked. "Jeremie said, it would be interesting if we had a half-demon. Without magical powers of course."

"What happened to Mark?" Yumi asked. "He's terrified of zombies Yumi, remember the Horror movie special? He abandoned us, he even forgot to talk about zombies."

"Oh yeah." Yumi said, in recollection. "Jeremie can you pass that jar of sage over here Jeremie." "Ummm, o.k." Jeremie handed him s clear jar full of magic cancelling herb.

Peter ate it whole. "Now, that my magic is negated, let's get started."

"Now you need to know what we're dealing with," Alieta said, "Simple put, zombies."

"Over here." Eleanor said, gesturing towards a window, similar to what the police use to hide people when they point out criminals.

There were zombies, blocked off from one another by walls.

The first one had an "R" scratched into it's chest. "This is what we call a Romero zombie. It's the first recorded "modern" zombie. It was discovered by George A. Romero and John Russo. They are similar to the zombie beyond that wall." Odd said, appearing out of nowhere.

The second zombie had no marking. "This is a Solanum zombie. It was brought to the public's attention by Max Brooks in his book, The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection from the Living Dead. They've been around since 60,000 BC and has been last seen (minus today of course) in 2002." Eleanor stated simply.

"Here's the difference." Peter said, flipping the switch. A small staff came from the ground, it had a flame coming out of it.

The Romero zombie shambled away from it, while the Solanum didn't even move from its spot.

"Romero zombies you see," Yumi said, "are afraid of fire. Solanum on the other hand isn't."

"Another thing about Romero zombies is that, while they're really, really stupid, hell, they make Odd look smart," Ulrich said, smirking at his comment. "HEY!" Odd yelled in response.

"They can learn to do things over time, like using weapons." Ulrich finished. Peter then directed all your attention to the third and last chamber. "You'll be familiar with this one." Ulrich said.

"2-4-5 Trioxin," Jeremie stated, "You know the tale about zombies eating brains? Well, say hello to the zombie that started that craze, Tar Man 4 or something."

"Four?" Alieta asked. "Yeah, one was recorded and shown to the public in Return of the Living Dead and another similar zombie was found and shown in Return of the Living Dead part II, ect." Odd explained.

"Now this zombie is different from the other two, due to its ability to run, talk and use tools with ease, and can't be killed easily." Peter explained.

"By the way, why did you eat the sage?" Ulrich asked. "Not everyone has magical powers." Peter answered. "Makes sense." Alieta said.

"By the way we won't stay in the lab all the time." Eleanor said smiling, showing her sharp fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now," Eleanor said, "We'll talk about the basics about zombies."

Peter took out Max Brooks' Zombie Survival Guide. "If you're dealing with Solanum, then you should know that it's a virus of unknown origin."

Jeremie borrowed the book from Peter and said, "If you are bitten, here is what would happen to you and I quote:

Hour 1:Pain and discoloration (purple-brown) of an infected area. Immediate clotting of the wound (provided the infection came from a wound.)

Hour 5: Fever (99-103 degrees F), chills, slight dementia, vomiting, acute pains in the joints

Hour 8: Numbing of extrenities and infected area, increased fever, increased dementia, loss of muscular coordination

Hour 11: Paralysis in the lower body, overall numbness, slowed heart rate

Hour 16: Coma

Hour 20: Heart stoppage, zero brain activity

Hour 23: Reanimation

Yumi whistled, " Twenty-three, painful, life ending hours. That's how long it takes for a Solanum zombie to form."

"But," Odd said, "Just because someone has similar injuries, or disabilities doesn't mean you should kill them. Like, just because there is a guy in a cold, doesn't mean you have to blow his brains all over the place."

Peter then said, "Hey Hiroki, I have a bad scratching feeling on the back of my head," Peter turned around and revealed a terrifying sight.

A severed hand was trying to scalp him. "AHHH!" Milly yelled.

"What, what's wrong?" Peter said, completely oblivious to the hand on his head.

"A-a Trioxin hand," Alieta said, pointing at it. "What, where?"

Jeremie pointed to it, trying to get the words. Peter saw their fingers pointed forwards. Peter kneeled to the ground, "I don't see anything." Peter said, still not aware of the hand grappling on him.

You grab a broom stick handle and aimed for the hand in Peter's head. With one large hit and a loud crack, the hand was went flying, and Peter fell on his chest.

"OW! You could of warned me you know! Ow."

Peter held his head, saw the hand, to the sharpened end of the broom stick handel and stabbed the hand.

"Thank you," Peter said, relizing that it was on his head. "I guess even some of the best miss sometimes." Eleanor said. "That goes into the next lessson, always be prepared. For example. Romero zombies, while similar to Solanum, it does have its differences."

Jeremie picked up where Peter left off, "Romero zombies start out slow, and stupid, but may grow smarter over time, even regain memories of their past life, or unfortunately learn to use weapons, like guns."

Johnny then said, " Hey, Odd, didn't you say Romero zombies form quicker?"

Odd responded, "Yes, I did. It takes about a minute for them to form." "Good memory kid." Peter said.

Alieta then said, "Another way to be prepared is to learn these three deadly zombies. You don't want to waste ammunition on Trioxin zombies, who can only be killed by (A/N: Spoiler Alert!) fire or strong electrical currents."

"Now onto the weapons." Eleanor said. Peter then said, "The personal favorite of the author and me, is blunt objects." Peter took out a baseball bat and golf culb.

Alieta then stated, "The weapons Peter is holding, clubs and bats, can only kill a Solanum and Romero, if they are on there own. But it's only good if you're dealing with a group, it's only good at knocking them and Trioxin out of the way."

Jeremie then said, "OK, let's just save Trioxin for later, because it's annoying talking about killing Solanum and Romreo, then say it's no good against Trioxin." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Peter said, "These are good for bashing skulls in, smashing brains into pulp. A unrecomened weapon is the average stick." Alieta picked up a large stick. "While good knocking uncoordinated zombies, it's not good for a head shot." Alieta said.

"A highly recommended weapon is the steel or titanium crowbar." Yumi said, grabbing a titanium crowbar. "You can use it as a weapon, or for what it was made for."

"Blades are good weapons too." Ulrich said, holding out a katana, "But be careful, blades you by off the internet that says battle ready, are ment for plays and stuff like that. Knives are ok, but they are too close range."

Alieta pulled out an average pistol, "Guns, uh, more or less ok weapons. Their good, because you get some range. But you will over time run out of lead. Or it's in wrong hands."

Peter pulled out a shotgun, "Like this sawed-off shotgun. It's safe as long as it's in the right hands…" Peter thought for a second and said, "Here." Peter gave it to you.

"Smart choise Peter." Odd commented. You all walked out of a room and into a door that said, "Training room".

"We'll now show you how to use each." Yumi said.

There was a cage filled with zombies. It was the usual cell, but with a more stable top, so people can stand on it and much taller then you'd think it would need to be. You look at Eleanor. "Umm, the half-demon builders got the wrong measurements

You, the Lyoko Warriors, and the others, got onto the top, via ladder, which Odd accidentally knocked down when he got up last. Jeremie, Peter, Ulrich, and the others rolled their eyes.

Only Yumi was on the ground. "Hiroki, Johnny, release a Romero!" Yumi called. The two children struggled to open it. Peter walked up and opened it with one hand.

He closed it as soon as one finally got enough brain power to noticed the door was open. "As I said earlier, they're none too bright." Peter said.

The ghoul stumbled towards Yumi, arms outstretched, making a hellish look at Yumi, conserved.

"Boys?" Yumi said, smirking. Then Odd and Ulrich grabbed to large sticks with reinforced steel rope, tied like a noose. The nooses were slipped over the zombie's arms.

The two teens pulled it backwards, making the ghoul stand in one place, arms stretched to the side.

"Now," Yumi said, walking to the now near-harmless zombie. "As you can see as I get closer," Yumi walked up to the zombie, it opened it's mouth and tried to take a nice bite of the soft flesh and muscle of her shoulder. Of course Odd and Ulrich pulled it back and the ghoul slammed into the cage. Yumi took a machete out of her bag. "If I cut the arm," Yumi, neatly sliced off on arm, leaving Ulrich free to drop his stick.

"Cut the leg, it's crippled, but, it'll go one attacking. If I cut the head," Yumi sliced the head from the shoulders. The body fell, but the head was trying to snap at Yumi's boot. "Alieta, if you will."

Alieta jumped down and pointed her pistol at the zombie head. "Wait!" Jeremie yelled. Alieta stopped. "Catch!" Jeremie yelled tossing some form of tube to Alieta. She caught it, it's some kind of scilencer.

"Oh, yeah. Scilencers are excellent, they muffle the sound of gunfire, so zombies can't hear it as well." Aleita aimed right between the eyes.

"Only shooting a Romero or Solonum in the brain could kill them." "But if you like being brutal, let Peter show you the wrath of a blunt instrument."

Eleanor stated.

Peter jumped off. Yumi and Alieta tried climbing up the rods but zombies kept reaching them. Yumi jumped, trying to grab the top. She jumped again but didn't go down. Peter cupped her boot to give her a boost.

"Need a lift?" Peter joked as Ulrich grabbed her hand and to the top. Peter cupped his hand as Alieta stepped towards him. Alieta put her foot in Peter's palm. Jeremie grabbed her hand and help her to the top.

"Thanks." Alieta and Yumi said to the boys.

Peter then yelled, "Guys get me two!" "Aren't we confident?" you said. Eleanor then looked at you. "You talk?" "Yeah, I'm not mute." you stated. Hiroki, Johnny, Milly, and Yumi lifted it open and let two out.

They two zombies homed on him like a smart bomb. Peter ran towards one, pushing the other out of the way. With a foot long crowbar in his hand, Peter raised his arm over his head and sent it down, cracking the skull.

Peter continued the act until the other was behind him. Peter swung his arm while turning around so it would get damage as he turned around. Peter used the prying end to stab the eye and get to the brain.

"But, don't think you have to limit yourselves by these types." Jeremie said.

Peter jumped. Then all of a sudden he was pulled down jerkily. It was a zombie in the cage, it grabbed his leg the whole upper body was out of the cage. Jeremie jumped down and took out something that looked like a scarf.

He wrapped it around the neck and pulled. 'Zombies can't choke.' youn thought. Then the zombie's head rolled off the neck.

Peter took a few minutes to collect himself. "This isn't your day Peter." Eleanor said simply.

Peter, ignoring the comment said, "CIA issue Garrote, steel string disguised as a scarf, good for sneak attacks."

"Or if you're like me and has small amount of physical strength." Jeremie said.

"As we were say, don't feel limited by the catagories we mentioned, feel free to improvise." Milly said. "About time we get a line." Johnny and Hiroki said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you returned to the lab. The only problem is that no one is there. You looked out a window. Everyone is in the pool in the back. Then you turned around and saw a swim suit with your measurements.

There was a note, it read.

Meet us in the pool

-Yumi

You put the bathing suit on and carried a shotgun, just in case.

It took you a little while to find the back door, but you finally got it. "About time, you got here." Jeremie said, floating on a pool lounger. Peter popped up and unintentionally flipped Jeremie over. "Oops, sorry pal."

Jeremie wore deep navy blue swim trunks. Peter was wearing yellow-brown swim trunks. The other characters were their appropriate colors (Alieta-Pink, Yumi-Black, Odd-Purple, Ulrich- Brown.) Peter then had a twinkle of mischief in his eye. He went back under water.

You turned around and saw Eleanor on a lounge too. She's in a red bikini. She was then flipped over. "Oh *%$%!"

It was Peter and the kids (Hiroki, Milly, and Johnny). "Peter," Eleanor said, obviously ticked off, "Since the others are kids, I'm going to murder _you!_"

Peter placed his hands flat and the water and climbed onto the water thanks to magic.

"Good thing he didn't eat the sage yet." Yumi said. While avoiding death Peter yelled, "Hey Ulrich, you ever heard the English proverb "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Whoa!" Peter ducked from a sharp claw to the neck.

"Yeah." Ulrich responded. "Well Hell also hath no fury like a half-demon woman scorned either!" You somehow managed to stop the demi-demon from killing the young mage.

"By the way," Peter asked Jeremie, "How deep is this pool?" "Umm, twelve feet, why?"

Peter smirked and snapped his fingers. "Now it's even deeper." Peter said. "How deep?" Milly asked a little scared by Peter's expression.

"Deep enough to sustain life for ocean or lake creatures." "Why?" Alieta said, raising her eyebrow. "You see, there is cage underneath the water's surface, it houses a zombie."

Peter held out a pen looking tool. He popped the sage into his mouth and ate it. "This chapter's opening lesson is on water." As soon as he finished that sentence he clicked the button.

"Get the hell out of here!" Ulrich yelled, thrashing to the edge and climbed onto land. The warriors and the others

Peter just smirked at his friends. After a few minutes pieces of skin floated to the top of the water.

"Did you honestly think I'd put a mildly decayed zombie in the pool?" Everyone sighed.

"But I still don't recommend going in the pool now. Anyway, that's a good thing about water. If a zombie is really decayed enough and the current is hard enough then the skin could be yanked right off, leaving it vulnerable."

Yumi tossed a noose in. When she felt it was on something she tugged it up. There was a zombie, dissolved of all skin, only its bones and organs reveled. You took your shotgun and shot it's brains to oblivion.

"It's always good to stay hydrated." Ulrich said, while drying himself off. "Yeah, for example, if you're in a desert, you'll probably die of dehydration long before the ghouls get you." Jeremie said, also drying off.

You yawn. "Look I know this is probably bored out of your mind," Eleanor said simply, "But trust me this is leading up to a better lesson."

"Anyway so we can wrap this crappy lesson up, let's talk about the bad stuff of water." Odd said. "You can drown, if your hideout is over water it could flood."

"Now for more fun things." Peter said. "But we should change first." Aleita said. "Good idea." Odd stated.

After a few minutes of you and the others changing, you walked to the others. "Let's go." Jeremie said. Peter blindfolded you.

"Ok, now follow the sound of my voice." Everyone said at once. "OK we got to stop doing that." Peter said.

After a while of walking, you get pushed, hear the word "Brains!" and hear electricity crackling.

"Sorry about that." Aleita said. Eleanor gently cut the blindfold with her claws.

You were surrounded by the largest collection of vehicles. "Vehicles, not exactly recommended, due to noise and other factors. But some are useful." Jeremie said.

"First, unrecommended vehicles. One example is the average bus." Ulrich said. "They aren't fast, not really durable, really noisy, and the fact that the door to get in is glass isn't really confident building."

"Only use a bus as a mobile fortress." Hiroki said. "Wow, you really have been doing your zombie homework." Peter said, surprised Hiroki remembered it. "Well duh!" Milly said.

"It's more fun then normal homework." Johnny stated. "Good point." Peter muttered.

"A tank isn't recommended either. While it serves protection, it isn't much use without its missiles, their slow and noisy." Peter said, "Plus, how the hell are going to get a hold of a tank is something beyond me."

"Sedan's are crap during a zombie apocalypse." Jeremie said. "Trucks, too big, too much noise, too slow. But a redeeming feature is the fact it could hold a lot of supplies, like weapons or animal brains for those pesky 2-4-5 Trioxin zombies." Odd stated.

"Armored cars, they're ok, they're mobile fortresses, even when out of gas, you're still safe, but you might want to find a way out when stranded." Johnny said. "That right Yumi?" "Yep."

"Now for recommended vehicles. A motorcycle is pretty good. It's fast and agile, but noise is a factor." Alieta said.

"A horse is pretty good. It's fast, quiet for the most part, all they need is food and water, and they can warn you of near-by zombies." Ulrich said.

"Because animals have the innate ability to feel zombies presence, which humans lost through ev-" Yumi cleared her throat, obviously not wanting her to complete that phrase.

"For unknown reasons." Milly used instead.

"You know I'm not dumb Yumi." Peter said. "I know." she responded. "The best vehicles are bikes." Peter stated. "It's quiet, fast, you're its power source, and it's the only vehicle you can pick up if broken."

"There aren't many disadvantages to a bike." Eleanor said, grabbing a bike. "And it can be used to get in the way of Romero and Solanum zombies. As Ulrich'll show in this clip."

"You mean Metallica drummer Lars Ulrich?" Peter asked. "Wrong Ulrich," Eleanor said. "Aw."

Jeremie then yelled, "File footage Ulrich 1-3553!"

A screen behind you turns on. Ulrich has a broken bike near him and a group zombies were shambling towards him.

Ulrich laid the bike so it's balancing on one of the handles. As Ulrich ran from out of frame, the zombies, being too stupid to walk away from the obstacle, tripped on it, or the other fallen zombies.

End of File Footage.

"Well I think that's all the time we had now." Eleanor said, looking at her watch. "Well we have a little time left, sooo, can we watch Metallica vs. Zombies File Footage?" Peter asked.

Eleanor sighed, "Fine, we'll watch Metallica." "Yeah!"

Jeremie chuckled and said, "File Footage Ulrich 1!"

The screen flicked to life.

Start File Footage:

James: Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!

(Awesome guitar)

The drummer Lars Ulrich stopped and said, "Oh Crap zombies!"

"What!" said the others. James then said, "Metallica, Zombie Battle maneuver FFF-K! AKA, beating the crap out of them with out instruments!" "YEAH!"

A zombie shambled to James. "DIE!" James yelled as he hit the ghoul with the bottom of his mic stand. Robert hit three Zombies in the head with his hard as a rock bass cracking all their skulls.

"Way to go Robert!" James yelled. Kirk impaled a zombie with his guitar and yelled, "Lars, like we practiced!"

Lars took one of his cymbals and tossed it like a throwing star. The head lopped off . Robert violently bashed the severed head. There were two left. "Allow me men." Lars said, taking his drumsticks. He stabbed one in the eye and the other in the temple.

Their manager then came in and saw the bloody mess. "Hey, can you give me fuel, give me fire, give me something I desire?" The heavy metal band laughed hard at the reference.

End File Footage


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you left and ran to the lab immediately. You opened the door. A loud "crack!" rang in the air. Grabbing a nearby club and went to investigate.

"Ulrich, I shot its legs off with the shotgun!" Jeremie yelled. "On it!" you heard from above.

A candelabra fell and crushed the zombie beneath. "Yumi, Alieta, Peter, Odd, be sure it's dead."

Yumi threw a senbon into the temple. Alieta took aim and shot an arrow the forehead, right between where the eyebrows would be if the skin underneath didn't decompose.

Then it got weird.

Peter came from nowhere and started to shoot with a mini-gun around the floor causing the (probably dead) zombie to fall into a newly formed pit.

Odd then appeared, loaded a bazooka, aimed for the pit, and fired. There was a huge explosion, leaving a mushroom cloud when it was over.

"Was that really necessary?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ummm…maybe." said the two teens.

"Well if these two idiots are done with their rampage of destruction," Eleanor said, sharpening her claws.

"We'll discuss resources, books, movies, videos, ect, and improvised weapons if in school (If you go to school of course, or want your children safe for school) and maybe work places if time permits."

"Now, resources." Ulrich said. "There are multiple resources on You Tube."

"Some good, some are just silly. Some are both." Yumi stated. "Some good one include," Eleanor said

"How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse by CrazyToni

How to Survive Zombie Apocalypse by VideoJug

How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse by WatchMojo

How to Survive the Inevitable Zombie Apocalypse by InfoTechRG

How to Survive a Zombie Attack collection by expertvillage

How to Survive a Zombie Attack by JohnnySparks

How-To Survive a Zombie Attack by MiketheHowToGuy

How to Survive a Zombie Holocaust by AdvantagesProduction"

"There are many more good resources, we can't find 'im all." Peter said, reloading the mini-gun.

"By the way, a mini-gun and bazookas aren't good weapons." Jeremie said. "Exactly, a mini-gun is loud, so it attracts then and you run out of lead pretty fast. That and you need one head shot. This was made with humans in mind."

"The bazookas aren't good either. In Max Brooks' Zombie Survival Guide mentions something during a war, it said the missile went through the zombie and blew up a rock behind them."

"Now," said Alieta, "There are a few written resource they include,"

"Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks

World War Z by Max Brooks

Wikipedia

Zombiepedia (go to Bing or Google)

Zombie Survival and Defense wiki (Bing or Google)."

"And try to find other resources on the internet." Ulrich said, re-sharpening his blade.

Peter took out a checklist, "Hey Alieta, do you have a pen or pencil?" She handed a pen to Peter. He checked twice, "Ok, we did written/typed resources, and YouTube resources. Now we do… movies."

"Now, most movies aren't good resources, even those based on real events are changed." Ulrich said, still sharpening.

"The only good resources we could think of is Romero's Dead series and John Russo's Living Dead series." Odd started.

"Now in Return of the Living Dead I, they say that George A. Romero's work is fiction, why? The man in the movie said, that the movie was based on the real events but the government forced them to change everything." Eleanor explained, smirking.

Somehow this caused Peter to laugh. "That's just a cover up by the two men…of course. What really happened was that Romero discovered the zombies that appear in the movies. Then years after the release of Night of the Living Dead, Russo discovered 2-4-5 Trioxin Zombies.

"They disagrees on which zombie they will show the public next. So, they decided to make separate movies. They lied about each of their works being fiction because,

"1: humans are too skeptical of everything, 2:Those who do believe will cause a panic, and 3: Only smart people should go after these undead beings, since they retained the memories."

Peter checked off another box. "Weapons in school now." Yumi said, looking over Peter's shoulder.

"Now we don't condone bringing weapons in school," Jeremie said. "I do," Peter said, "But the others don't." (A/N: No, I don't condone weapons in school. Lyoko498)

After a few seconds of you and everyone else glaring at him, Peter finally said, "I'm joking!"

"Still there is always that "What IF?…" thought." Ulrich said, swinging his blade in the air.

"Now, let's go to the Training room." you guessed. "That's right." Ulrich said. You and the others went down the halls and after five minutes of walking, you guys finally make it to the training room. There was the cage and the ladder was back up. You and the other climbed the ladder.

But once Peter got there they kicked the ladder. "Yeah, this is for that weapon joke form earlier." Eleanor said.

"I can't hear you, you're too high up," Peter said, just to be a jerk.

"I'm guessing Peter'll fight with average tools you can find in school." you asked. "Yep." Jeremie answered.

"Hey guys can we have a cameo?" Hiroki asked. "Shut up Mokuba!" stated Eleanor. "But I'm not Mokuba." Hiroki said. "Shut up Hiroki."

(A/N: This is a fan-based parody of a fan-based parody by LittleKuriboh. Lyoko498)

"Release a zombie!" Jeremie yelled. The floor opened and raised several pillars, revealing school tools. Once a zombie got the brain power to see the door was open it shambled out.

But something they group didn't prepare for happened. Nine other zombies came out. "Oh! Crap!"

Peter ran towards a pillar that read, Science Class. He grabbed a heal lamp. It was surrounded by a highly durable steel. He held the wire and swung it like a flail.

"Take this, dead man!" Peter yelled hitting a zombie just three feet away from him. The skull cracked and the brain splattered.

Another zombie shambled towards him. Peter grabbed a fire extinguisher. He aimed and fired.

The ghouls were covered in the foam. While distracted, Peter bashed one zombie's head with the container.

Two more zombies began to slowly make their way to Peter. He quickly snatched the flagpole and, not surprisingly, removed Old Glory before bashing two zombie brains in.

Peter looked out of the corner of his eye there laid a textbook, thick and hard. He some how manage to kill three more with a couple of whacks to the legs and then impalement with the flagpole.

"Only three left." Peter muttered. He then ran to the pillar marked P.E.

"Nice," Peter said, picking up a steel baseball bat. Carnage was assured, so graphic, so hideous, the writer couldn't describe it.

So the writer had the characters and you give very generic statements of what's going on.

You: Oh that's one hard hit

Odd: Oh, if it could feel, that gotta hurt

Yumi: Huh, I never seen anyone do that with a bat before.

Alieta: That shouldn't bend that way right?

Odd: No

Ulrich: Uhg, so bloody. Reminds me of a picture of Peter's fourth birthday

Jeremie: What happened?

Ulrich: Peter didn't describe what caused the events that lead to the picture. All he told me is that is involved zombies, a extradimensional portal, Clive Barker's Cenobites, and a tuna sandwich.

Milly: Hey can we have a cameo!

You: Shut up Mokuba!

Milly: I'm not Mokuba

You: Shut up Milly!

Peter finally finished slaughtering two out of three zombies. Panting, Peter turned to confront the last one.

"Nothing can stop me n- OH $***! BANNA PEEL!"

Odd then yelled, "Sorry, there isn't a trash can!" The ghoul started to shamble towards Peter. "Oh crap!" you yelled.

Peter was looking frantically for a weapon. The leaned and extended his hand.

Alieta then thought of something. Then Peter and Alieta yelled at the same time, "The Pen!"

Peter to out the pen Alieta gave him earlier, uncapped it, and drove it deep into the zombie's temple.

The zombie fell dead, again. "That's for all my zombie teachers, Mom, Dad, Crazy Uncle Keith, and the best zombie killer in the world….. Whoopi Goldberg."

"Y…you're joking right?" Jeremie asked. "No, honestly, she's a expert zombie hunter, does during her spare time, in between movies and being a pro-activist."

"I never knew that." you said. "Yeah that really…" Yumi started but was interrupted by Johnny.

"Guys, can we have a cameo?" "Shut up Mokuba!" everyone yelled. "But I' m not…"

"Shut up Johnny!"


	5. Chapter 5

You entered the lab with caution. Since this is chapter 5 and the last time you were in a "How to survive a . . ." story, there were horror movie monsters and Hannibal Lecter everywhere.

As soon as you open the door you saw Peter running, calling "Guys! Guys!"

'Oh crap, not again.' you thought. Yumi was the first out, then Ulrich, then Odd, then Jeremie, then Alieta, then Eleanor. "What?" they asked.

Peter held a box over his head and yelled in a deep voice, "THIS…IS … AMMO!"

The group laughed at the reference. "Ammo for what Pete?" Ulrich asked. "FOR. . .THIS …SHOTGUN!" Peter yelled holding said weapon over his head.

"Alright Leonidus, we get it." Yumi chuckled. You sighed. "I thought this would be a repeat of last time."

"Please, you don't think I'd do something that dumb again did you?" Peter asked.

You just shrugged your shoulders. Then the phone rang.

Peter answered it. "Hello. Well, well, well, looks who's call who for help. Maybe I won't. Oh, I don't know, maybe because you two tried to shoot me! Well I don't see how that's anyone's business other then my own. Fine, but in return you give me money for more ammo."

"Well guys we're are hired to exterminate zombies at some rich peoples home. By the way they're dicks." Peter said. "Yes, this is a fighting chapter, I hope this'll be good."

Eleanor grabbed the keys and said, "I'm driving this time Peter, remember the last time you drove the car."

"Yeah, it involved a extradimensional portal, a gamma ray gun, and a pretzel stick. There were little to no survivors." Peter responded. "And the moral of the story is never buy a monkey from a fat hobo with a lazy eye, named Keith. I never saw that coming."

"O-K let's go." you said. "Hiroki, Johnny Milly, watch over the warehouse." Ulrich ordered.

After about a little while later, you finally made it there. "Big mansion." Yumi said.

"Yeah, the size of their ego matches." Peter muttered. The group just stepped out of the car and a zombie started to shamble to you. Peter took the crowbar in his hand to bash the skull.

"Alright, teams. Jeremie, you're with Alieta. Ulrich, you're going to team up with Yumi.,"

Peter faced towards you, "You, you're with Odd. Eleanor, you're with me. Let's move."

Eleanor opened the trunk so the rest of you can have weapons. You grabbed a shotgun.

Odd grabbed a pistol. And extra ammo.

You and the others stormed the house. Once inside the crowd broke into their appropriate groups. Peter and Eleanor stormed the west, Jeremie and Alieta ran to east, Ulrich and Yumi silently crept to the basement.

Leaving you an Odd the upstairs. "Alright let's go." Odd said. You walked up the large staircase. You and Odd sprinted towards the end of the hall.

You put your ear on the door to hear anything. You heard nothing so you turned the knob. "NO!" Odd yelled when it was too late. A zombie toppled on you. Swiftly you kicked it off and shot it's skull at close blank range.

"Here's a rule for you, always knock on a door, sometimes people who are bitten hide in rooms so they don't infect others. When they do become ghouls, they will stay silent since there is no food, so you knock to see if such a situation."

You nodded and kept that in your mind. "Heads up. We got company." Odd muttered turning around A huge swarm was shambling down the hall towards you two.

You didn't know which one to shoot. Odd then remarked. "Hey Peter and Jeremie taught me a useful tip when there are so many zombies…"

Flashback:

Peter and Jeremie were reading their copies of Max Brook's Zombie Survival Guide. Meanwhile, not so far away, Odd was practicing with his shotgun.

"Hey Odd!" Jeremie yelled reading a interesting tip. "Yeah?" Odd yelled, accidentally pulling the trigger while turning around.

Peter was blown backwards off his seat. Grappling to his chair, Peter yelled, "ODD! Watch where you're pointing that thing, you could have killed me!" His accelerated healing factor deal with the injury.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I just read something that might be useful. You know a shot gun is only good on one-on-one encounters right?" Jeremie said.

"Yeah." Peter, knowing what Jeremie was going at, continued, "Well, if you're surrounded by a whole lot of ghouls, a shotgun blasts will knock those ba$****s down for the count."

"They'll scatter, and since they have little to no reflexes, it'll take them awhile to get back on their feet." Jeremie finished. "I'll be sure to remember it."

End Flashback

You aimed you're weapon towards the middle of the group and pulled the trigger. The group went flying in all directions.

Odd then picked at them with his gun. There was a sharp tug on his pants leg and was down.

Odd pistol whipped the head, then shot it. "You OK?" you asked. "Yeah, just tore some cloth off.

You heard screams from downstairs.

You and Odd ran down stairs and saw Yumi, Ulrich and the others on the stairs.

Jeremie dumped gas on a stair step, and Peter lit the match. The ghouls back up. "Ok, they're Romero."

Peter then muttered, "Well isn't this a fine kettle of crap."

"Look dude," Eleanor said, "I don't care how much we're paid, we got to get out of here."

"Look guys," Peter said, "I'm here to take a crap on the chairs and kick a$$. And they're all out of chairs."

"Two things Peter, one, the FCC are getting lazy, and two that was a really cheesy one-liner." Ulrich stated.

"That's besides the point, I need the appropriate background music." The music changed from the usual Code: LYOKO background music, to Disturbed's Indestructible.

Then all hell broke loose. Ulrich and Yumi jumped over the wall of flames and started to slash their way through the zombies. The limbs were flying and blood splattered everywhere.

Jeremie used a rifle to snipe the living dead while Alieta came in for the kill by the distracted zombies with her knife.

Brains splattered on the floor and walls while blood spilled from the bottom of the head. "Don't drink that!" Jeremie reminded. "I know."

Eleanor, rather then using a weapon, used her claws to sever heads and impale them again. Her claws sliced through the skin easy.

Then you and Odd joined the fight. Your shells knocked them off their feet and Odd shot the head. The large entry was stained with the fresh blood.

"Switch!" Odd yelled. You switched jobs, Odd was knocking them down while you go in for the kill.

Odd pushed one down and then you aimed and pulled the trigger. The skull shattered and bits of brains and skull flew in the air.

Only two left, obviously Peter's.

Peter jumped through the flame and tackled a zombie. When the other shambled to him, Peter just took out his crowbar and hit the leg just right to have it fall backwards.

Peter took a pair of brass knuckles. When the song came to , "Take a last look around while you're alive, I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!" he hit the neck three time before grabbing the bottom of the head, twisted the neck and tore it off.

Peter flipped off that zombie and landed on the other, and started to bash the zombie skull, with the severed zombie head.

The blood of both skulls splattered everywhere. Eleanor then said, "O-ok Pete, I think it's dead." That didn't stop him.

Jeremie just grabbed Peter's arm and said, "That's enough Peter!" But Peter accidentally sent Jeremie flying back due to super strength. You hit him with you're shotgun, but it still didn't stop him.

"Allow me." Yumi said. Yumi grabbed Peter in a full nelson. The only thing of the skull Peter used as a weapon was a piece of the back of the skull.

Peter was panting and said, "Ok… I'm good."

After finding their pay, you and the others got back to the car.

After another short drive, you all returned to the warehouse. "Hiroki, we're home!" Yumi yelled so they can hear them.

"Um, guys, there's something you should see." Hiroki stated, a little wide-eyed.

You all ran towards another room that Hiroki was leading them to.

Peter opened the door. There laid Jason Voorhees and the alien from the Alien movies.

"What the hell?" Odd asked. Peter pulled a sticky note off Jason's mask. It read:

Dear Peter,

I know we're pals and all, but when I said no one wants to work with your freaking horror movie crap, I mean _no one_ wants to work on your freaking horror movie crap. We nearly got killed! So if me and my friends say no, we mean no.

You're pal,

Shinobi.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Peter asked.

"Peter, remember two horror movie villains escaped from the original warehouse, two got into Lyoko498's multiverse, and we couldn't track them. I guess these guys got into he Phantasy Star Portable universe."

"Oh yeah, now I remember something about that." "See you later." Odd said.

A/N: Sorry it took so long and for the crappy ending


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: The sword/shield combo pros and cons was recommended by Vernon Hediger)

You now returned to the warehouse, Ulrich was working on his swordsmanship. "Hey guys!" Jeremie yelled. Peter, who had Max Brooks' book on his face, while sleeping woke up.

"What?" Peter muttered, rubbing his eye. "I just read some disadvantages to the sword and shield combination."

"Like…" Ulrich asked. "For example, if you buy a sword from an ad on a website, like the kind on actually, that say "Battle Ready" are good for plays and renaissance fairs, and will break in mid-battle. Single handed swords might not have the power to sever a head, and two handed swords, you won't be able to use a shield or open a door."

"Now, on to the fun stuff," Peter said, sitting up. "Release the new subject!" Odd called out, making you all jump a mile and a half.

"ODD!" Peter yelled, "We all agreed we would announced when we entered a room!" Just then the a voice rang, chuckling, "Guys it the girls don't shoot!" The three girls walked into the room where in skintight HAZMATS suits.

The boys blushed slightly. Ulrich cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, h-here's another tip, always keep communication, you don't want to get jumpy/trigger-happy and blow or cut, and bash in an ally's head ."

"Anyway, release the new subject." Eleanor called. Peter walked up and pushed a cart with a large, rusted metal can.

There was a key pad and a little window, showing a green-yellow colored mist. You were about to open it canister via keypad, but Peter grabbed you're wrist. "I wouldn't, not in this room, not now."

Jeremie put on a baggy HAZMAT suit and attached the helmet. Aleita also put on a helmet. The two pushed the cart into a HAZMAT room, and closed the sealed door.

The fans turned on instantly. "Now," Jeremie said via communicator in the helmet, "We're going to do one of the most dangerous things imaginable, ready Pete?"

Peter was behind some weird looking gun, the hole where the nozzle went through was also sealed. He put on a head set and said, "Ready you two,"

Aleita broke the glass over the keypad and hit the keys. The light near the keypad went from red to green. The two ran strait to the door. The tack opened up and a badly decayed corpse popped out and stepped out of the tank.

"BRAINS!" the monster yelled. "Peter now!" Aleita yelled. You hear the gun charge, fire, and the stiff fell down.

The two sprinted out of the door and slammed it shut, while Ulrich locked it remotely.

"This is 2-4-5 Trioxin," Eleanor stated. "The gas brings the dead back, and can turn the living into the dead." Peter said.

Jeremie took it upon himself to put in details. "It was created by the U.S. government as an herbicide, to kill marijuana. But when they used it, it made dead human bodies, that were buried under there or something, started to twitch like they were alive. Well they were. So the U.S. government has shipped it away to a base. But someone found it, multiple time and caused new outbreaks.

"Then the U.S. tried to make a way to tame them for military uses, which is why that gun Peter used is here," Jeremie gestured to the gun.

"But since the gun only temporarily stuns them, they tried to use and exoskeleton, with a little lever, that when pulls down, stuns them. This failed too. So the U.S. made a weaker version, called Trioxin-5, so that way if they get out of hand, they could be easy to kill."

(A/N: The back-story has been explained in the films)

"Now remember everything we told you?" Yumi asked. You nodded. "Well forget it all, metaphorically."

You looked at the characters confused. "2-4-5 Trioxin zombies are juggernauts, knocking their heads off will only create a living body and head. The severed parts of the body will continue to move about, searching for human brains. Hey Peter, why _do_ they eat brains?"

Peter then answered, "Some attributes is the sole thing that give gratitude while their bodies begin do molder on a cellular level."

Odd then stated, rolling his eyes, "Laymen terms please?" Jeremie simplified, "It's the only pleasure they have that eases the pain of decaying."

"Now, the gas that makes them, is at its most powerful when it's in gas form. A human can become a Trioxin zombie by inhaling the gas which slowly kills/reanimates them simultaneously, or being bitten." Aleita stated.

"Here are the only ways to kill them, either by burning them to ashes, or electrocute them. Electrocution is more recommended though, since the fire makes a smoke, which can be inhaled and cause that person to zombify." Odd stated.

Peter then stated, "And if that's not bad enough, if there are clouds in the sky, it'll absorb the smoke and create Trioxin laced rain, while it's not strong enough to zombify the living, only feeling a burning if it hits you, but is still potent enough to reanimate corpses in the ground."

Aleita then stated, "The major differences between these ghouls and the others we dealt with is that they're intelligent, capable of speech (even though it's mainly about eating the brains of the people they're talking to) even with a decent amount of tissues decayed and can use tools. They can even recollect things from their past life, the best example is towards the end of Return of the Living Dead 3.

"Trioxin zombies in general can run at human speed and can do anything physically a human can do, if they aren't badly decayed, like running, jumping, climbing (note, the other zombies could climb, but with great difficulty), and even driving vehicles.

" Now here is the difference between the two versions of Trioxin. 2-4-5 Trioxin create juggernaut zombies, while Trioxin-5 creates ghouls so weak, it makes Solanum look tough."

Eleanor's cell rang. "Hello? Wha- ok. Don't worry hon., we'll be there." She closed the phone.

"Who was it?" you asked. "A kid who need our services." Odd then asked, "Why did you call him hon.?" Peter then answered, "So they fell calm." "That and it's a little boy."

Yumi responded, "Poor kid, this could traumatize him

"Loads of 2-4-5 Trioxin has been reported in the north eastern U.S. area." Eleanor continued.

"Hiroki, Milly, Johnny, we're going to do a mission so dangerous, we need to play Weird Al just to enjoy it. We'll be back in a bit!" Yumi called.

So you and the others had to listen to Weird Al…and Peter yelling "America!" at random points.

That is until Yumi yelled, "WE GET IT! YOU'RE AMERICAN! AND PATRIOTIC! JUST PLEASE….SHUT UP!"

Then Peter just muttered, "AMERICA!" to himself. When they finally reached the city they were already starting to see Trioxin rain clouds emerge from the darkness. Peter then said his first normal volumed word, "Dear god!"

"BRAINS!" yelled a zombie Yumi hit while driving (it was on the window shield) Yumi then yelled, "Crap!" Yumi slammed on the brake and sent the decaying monster flying.

When Yumi stopped the car, you all grabbed you're appropriate weapons and some guns. "Remember all the crap we told you a head of time, it'll save you're life here, and in your home universe."

You all saw a safe house, built similar to a bomb shelter. "Oh yeah, bomb shelters are awesome places to hide, they hold tons of supplies, and since they can hold back bombs, zombies no problem." Odd explained.

Jeremie then ordered, "Peter, Eleanor, get into the shelter, and protect those people with your lives."

Peter and Eleanor saluted him and said, "Yes sir!" The duo ran and knocked on the door, and started planning ways to prove they were human, (or in Eleanor's case half-human).

You and the others started to run into the forest and looking for those canisters. The dark clouds began to drop the rain.

As you've been told, the rain caused a painful burning on any exposed skin.

Jeremie took a gadget, similar to the one Peter had the last How to Survive… story.

"The Trioxin is still a long way away." Jeremie said, shaking his head.

After about another hour of walking you finally said, "Ok, is it just me, or has their been no zombie issues?"

Aleita then said, "They probably found brains to eat." Yumi then pointed and said, "Look! A house, Jeremie trace the call!"

Jeremie took out his laptop, and hacked into Eleanor's phone.

"Yes, that's the house where the call was made." You then asked out of genuine curiosity, "Hey Jeremie, how do always manage to get an internet signal, no matter where you go?"

"Uh….um…..magic."

You and the others stormed the house. No sign of the undead. Aleita's phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hello? Yeah we're at the house. What, you mean that the person's family is there. OK, we'll try not get eaten and zombified. Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" you asked. "Peter, the boy's family is at the bomb shelter. Let's get him." You and the others crept up the stairs and looked for the boy. "Nothing yet." Ulrich whispered.

The looked around the corner to see a decaying corpses, with only a few scrapes of skin and muscle on its bones, trying to force open a door. It would pull it open a few centimeters, only for it to forced close by a person inside the room.

Ulrich aimed his pistol and fired several rounds into the monster's head. The zombie moaned slightly in pain, turned around, saw you all and screamed "BRAINS!" Aleita fired her shot gun, sending it flying over the railing.

Jeremie was about to knock on the door, but Aleita stopped him. "He needs a mother figure for now."

Aleita knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone there." The door opened, a small boy about six years of age. "Don't worry we're the people you called, a couple of friends of ours are with your parents." Jeremie went down stairs. Smoke went up from the ground.

Jeremie sprinted upstairs and said, "Yeah, so I just sliced off the body into pieces, shoved them into bags, crammed the bags into a garbage barrel and lit the bags on fire, so I recommend we get the he…heck out of here." Jeremie said, watching his language in front of the child.

Yumi carried the boy, as Jeremie lead the group. As soon as the door opened, a large mob of zombies were outside.

"Get their BRAINS!" a zombie yelled. The boy yelled and buried his face into Yumi's shoulder.

Jeremie slammed the door and locked it with the door lock and chain lock.

"OK, we can't get out that way." Odd said. Jeremie asked the boy, "Where did you find the canister of 2-4-5 Trioxin? The gas that made these monsters?" "In the back yard, a man who was fixing the pipes broke it with his shoovel."

The group could guess he said shovel, and ran outside. The tank was still there, leaking out gas. "There's the tank." Jeremie said, " Now to destroy it…"

Jeremie's cell vibrated. He put it speaker phone, "Hello?" Jeremie asked.

"Guys!" The voice, Peter's, rang, "The U.S. Secretary of Defense has ordered a full out bombing of that area!"

"What, but I thought they couldn't bomb a Trioxin infected area without a full evacuation!" Jeremie responded. "He's a politician Jeremie, I doubt he got his job from being truthful. This is why Dad never voted."

"OK, so how long do we have?" Odd asked. "About thirty minutes." Eleanor said. "That's not enough time!" Yumi yelled. The boy asked, "Are we going to be eaten?" Yumi looked at him, patted his back and said, "Don't worry hon., we're not going to get eaten."

"Get yourselves and the boy here, before the bombs go!" Peter said, hanging up.

A couple of zombies sprinted from behind the house and yelled, "The brains are over here!"

"We forgot to mention, they work in a community, telling others where to get brain, rather then taking them for themselves."

Aleita fired the shotgun and sent the duo of zombies flying. "Run." Jeremie whispered, trying not to attract the other zombies.

You and the others started to run. After just fifteen minutes you hear something dropping, and loud noises.

"Crap! They're already dropping bombs!" Jeremie yelled.

"Speed up!" Yumi yelled. After a few more minutes you finally made it to the bomb shelter. "Wow, that was shorter then when we came here." you said.

You enter the building and reunited the boy with his family.

You and the others regrouped with Peter and Eleanor. "So you're magic was back and you shortened the path?" Aleita asked.

"I couldn't have you guys kick it. If you die Lyoko498 will get more threats then he did when he made Artemis Fowl: Old Friend.

Cutaway:

Lyoko498 was on his laptop, logged on and saw a message was in his inbox.

"Huh, no name."

He clicked it and read it.

"If you continue to write Artemis Fowl: Old Friend, then I'll cut you up so bad, you'd, you'd wish I no cut you up so bad."

"Oh crap those cockroaches know who I am!"

End Cutaway

(A/N: No I was never threatened by anyone for Artemis Fowl: Old Friend…especially not cockroaches…yet.)

"After about an hour of the land being bombed, everyone was finally able to leave the shelter.

Again the group walked you to the dimensional "curtains". "Well this was fun, we got a lot more done then the last time," Jeremie said.

"Maybe if Lyoko498 can think of another thing, we might have another How to Survive a… story." Peter said.

The group waved by as you returned to reality.

The End


	7. Chapter 7 Extra Chapter

Eleanor and the others were getting ready for this last lesson. "Hey there!" Peter called out. Jeremie then asked, missed us?" Aleita then responded, "Well it appears we have one more lesson in our archives."

"Yes, they are stereotypes you're bound to run into while hiding with teams." Odd stated, turning on a near-by screen.

Yumi clicked the one button on the remote and the screen lit up with four individuals.

"By the way," Yumi said, "We got these from VideoJug's How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse."

Peter (having not ate the sage he normally does) made a beam of light and used it was a pointer. "Now this is obviously a woman," he said circling the image with the beam of light.

"Very helpful when it comes to repopulating the Earth and knocking zombies out of the way, but since women are more sympathetic and empathetic then men, they hate seeing people be torn to shreds…"

Jeremie then noted, "Well no one really does but men don't let it show."

Peter then continued, "And some, not all, but some, (I don't need feminists on my butt for something this little), will go to an all out panic or freeze up in terror."

Ulrich then said, "The best way to regain control is to shake sense into her. If that doesn't work give her a quick slap. Please though, save hitting as a last resort. We here don't agree with physical abuse of anyone or anything…except for zombies, vampires, werewolves…ok monsters in general."

"It's for her own good!" Odd said. "Can we make a cameo?" asked Hiroki. "Shut up Mokuba!" Peter responded. (Yeah, I'm borrowing LK again. Lyoko498)

"But I'm not Mokuba," "Shut up Hiroki!"

"Anyway," Peter said, "Look at the man to the left, Jeremie please zoom in on the gentleman."

Jeremie zoomed in on the man. The man held his arm, and sat in the corner.

"This man seems to be a bit snappy to the team, and he's holding his arm. He's a bit sick and is white as a ghost."

"This unfortunate person is the bite/infection victim. He was either bitten or infected in someway and hasn't changed yet. Unfortunately, by this time amputation, the closest thing to a cure, even though it has like a slim chance of working, is too late." Eleanor stated, shaking her head slightly.

"So you have to shoot his/her brains out." Ulrich said bluntly. "But you have to do this secretly, or else people will think _you're_ crazy."

Odd continued, "So tell them you got a cure, or find a way to get them away from the others. If they asked, say, and I got this from VideoJug, not my own words, tell them that he said he hated you all and ran off."

Jeremie then moved the camera to the man on the right of the screen.

Ulrich looked at him and spat in a nearby garbage can. "Sneaky, snide, cocky, he's the guy who'll abandon you to save him worthless hide. So the best way to deal with this scum is to toss him to the zombies, you know, like I said he's do to you."

Peter then stood up and said, "The final, and one of the most important lessons, is to never double cross anyone. Don't abandon the hide out with all the resources, no sneaking out the back while the others are fighting, and absolutely no tossing fellow humans in the hands of the zombies, I know in the gag zombie survival videos, and even the serious-funny hybrids say you can do this, it's not recommended.

"And if you do and they other members of your team read this, you'll meet a sticky end. Your guts will…be pulled out your eyes,…your limbs will be torn off, and, uhg, it's just nasty"

Jeremie then said, "Again, if Lyoko489 can think of another thing for the How to Survive… series, we'll see you. And if he can't we'll still see you around."

"Later!" said everyone

The End


End file.
